I'm Nothing But A Burden
by PsychoSammii
Summary: Kaye has a magical power! She can set things on fire with her mind. When she finds out that she storyaccidentally caused the death of her parents as a child. How will she cope? And also how will her boyfriend Roiben cope? One-shot!


_Hey everyone, me again, the insane psychotic freak. And I must say I am proud of that fact. You may think me weird. I call it unique. Not that I don't not like being called weird…Anyway I've gone completely off track. Here's another story. It's not actually based on any of the books by Holly Black (Tithe, Valiant && Ironside) but it shares the characters names, so I decided to upload it here. =) As there's nowhere else for me to upload it._

_~Sammii_

**Kaye sat at the kitchen table, drumming her fingers on the woodwork. Roiben, her boyfriend of 2 months, was late again. He was supposed to be taking her out on some 'mystery' date. As Kaye glanced up at the clock she caught her reflection in the window. She looked so ordinary, so plain, how could she be burdened with such great power.**

**As Kaye sat there, still waiting, she lit a cigarette in frustration. She knew she should calm down, in case it happened again but she was too worked up. She amused herself by taking a long drag of her cigarette and blowing out the smoke through her nose, watching as it rose into the air.**

**Sighing Kaye stood up, putting out her cigarette. Something was wrong she could sense it. She could feel the frustration creeping up on her again and this time she welcomed it.**

**The fire alarm started to beep suddenly and she spun around to see the microwave on fire. Kaye began to panic, she had done it again. Every time she was angry or worked up, flames began to blaze. She was ashamed of herself for letting her emotions get the best of her; she wondered sometimes how Rioben could cope. Kaye didn't have the energy to feel angry anymore, she felt it ebbing away with each calm breath she took. The fire eventually burned itself out, but the entire microwave was burnt to cinders and the wall behind was blackened and scorched.**

**Every time she started a fire, it reminded Kaye of her parent's death and how she killed them…**

**Kaye had always blamed herself for her parent's death, even though Roiben had always tried to convince her otherwise. Images flickered through Kaye's mind, memories of that night 15 years ago. She could hear their dying screams ringing in her ears, she could feel herself falling, falling…**

**Then everything went black.**

**The next thing Kaye knew, she was being gently shaken awake. As her eyes opened, Roiben's face swam in to focus. She stared at him a moment as if not to recognise him, then hugged him as tight as she could sobbing against his shirt. She felt his strong arms wrap around her and she sank deeper into that familiar, yet loving embrace. Slowly, after a time in Roiben's arms, Kaye's crying stopped. Roiben helped Kaye to the chair she was sat on previously, noticing the remains of the microwave as he did. Roiben got another chair and placed it next to Kaye and sat down, after a moment's silence he said**

"**It happened again, didn't it?"**

**Kaye said nothing; she stared at the table for a while then nodded her slightly.**

"**Oh Kaye," Roiben sighed "I'm so sorry. I wish there was something I could do to help you get through this, just tell me there is, I'll do anything"**

**More tears rolled down Kaye's cheek and splashed onto the table.**

"**There's nothing anyone can do, I'm a monster" Kaye answered quietly.**

**Roiben looked confused **

"**A monster Kaye? You're anything but."**

"**I am, just look at me! I murdered my parents for god's sake!!" Kaye retorted, getting angry again.**

"**Kaye calm down, you know full well that wasn't your fault"**

**Kaye began to cry again, and Roiben took her back into his embrace, whispering soothing words into her ear.**

"**Shhh Kaye, It will be alright. I'm here, I'll keep you safe."**

**Kaye felt a huge wave of love for Roiben at that moment, she lifted her head and kissed Roiben on the lips, the kiss lasted only a few seconds but that was enough for Kaye, for now at least.**

**Roiben smiled down at her**

"**I love you, Kaye" he stated, looking deeply into her eyes.**

**Kaye blushed, and a girlish giggle escaped her.**

"**I love you too Roiben" **

**She sighed happily and hugged Roiben again. **

**After a while Kaye looked up, remembering something**

"**So where are you taking me?" she asked expectantly**

"**That Kaye," he replied "Is a secret."**

"**But that's not fair, I want to know!?"**

"**Tough…"**

**Kaye sulked for ages after that, why did it have to be a secret? She considered refusing not to go unless he told her, but she still didn't have the energy. Kaye followed Roiben out the house, locking the door behind her. Roiben practically sprinted towards the car but Kaye purposely walked slower. When she eventually got to the car, Roiben held open the passenger-side door open and ushered her into the car. **

"**Come on Kaye, Hurry up. We don't have all day you know!"**

**Kaye just grunted a response, she didn't like surprises and Roiben knew that! Roiben chuckled, shut Kaye's door and went to climb in the other side. Kaye glared at him as he got in and he just smiled and started the ignition. **

**They drove out towards the countryside for about half an hour before Roiben parked the car on the roadside. Kaye got out the car and looked around, then at Roiben who was just locking the car.**

"**So…where the hell are we?" Kaye asked impatiently**

"**Patience Kaye, all will be revealed," he replied smugly "But first, you have to put this on…"**

**As Roiben was talking he pulled out a black silky blindfold, Kaye stared at him, completely gormless.**

"**You have got to be joking!!" Kaye spluttered, "There's no way I'm wearing that!"**

"**Actually Kaye, you are, or you're not going to find out your surprise."**

**Kaye gave up; she'd had enough for one day and couldn't be bothered to argue**

"**Oh fine!" she sighed **

**She stood still while Roiben tied the blindfold across her eyes, when he finished he took her hand and gently guided her down a side lane, which led to Holling woods.**

**Kaye stumbled a few times but Roiben had a tight hold on her and he made sure she didn't fall altogether.**

**As they entered the wood, Kaye could hear all manner of noises. The caw of a bird, the rustle of leaves, the wind blowing through the trees. Roiben led Kaye to the very heart of the wood, where he'd laid out a beautiful little picnic for him and Kaye. He walked her over to the blanket and sat her down.**

'**Where are we? Are we here? Can I take this off now?" **

**Roiben just tutted.**

'**Patience Kaye' he said again.**

**A picnic basket had been sat in one corner of the blanket and Roiben began to unpack the contents. When he was finished and there was only one item left in the basket, Roiben untied Kaye's blindfold and it fell from her eyes.**

**As the blindfold came off, Kaye blinked a couple of times to adjust to the light. They were sat in the middle of a clearing, on a blanket, with food spread out in front of them. It was so romantic; Roiben could be so sweet sometimes. She didn't know what she had done to deserve him. She was so happy she couldn't help but smile.**

'**Happy 2 month anniversary Kaye!' Roiben said, handing Kaye a beautiful red rose.**

**Kaye held the rose to her chest, still smiling. Anniversary? Kaye had completely forgotten, with everything that had been happening lately. She felt so guilty, well at least Roiben had remembered.**

**To hide the awkward silence that came next, Kaye looked down at the food and spotted the sandwiches.**

'**Tuna and Mayonnaise? My favourite!' Kaye exclaimed**

'**I know,' Robyn replied 'you're always eating them.'**

**Kaye tucked straight in, Roiben had bought all her favourite things, he knew her so well already.**

**After all the food had been eaten, mainly by Kaye, Roiben lay down on the blanket and looked at the sky. He pulled Kaye down with him and she rested her head on his chest.**

'**Thank you for today' Kaye said, suddenly shy**

'**It was entirely my pleasure'**

**Kaye laughed at his formality. Then she remembered, how could she have forgotten today? She felt guilty all over again. She wondered if he knew, and if he still loved her.**

'**You forgot didn't you?' Roiben said after a moment's silence**

'**What?' **

**Oh no, he knew, he didn't love her anymore.**

'**You forgot that today was our anniversary?' Roiben continued**

'**I…well…Yes.' Kaye sighed. 'You don't love me anymore do you?'**

**Roiben began to laugh; he was practically rolling around on the floor.**

'**I knew it.' **

**Roiben stopped laughing then.**

'**Oh Kaye, of course I still love you, why wouldn't I?'**

'**Well…I forgot our anniversary'**

**Roiben tutted again**

'**Come here silly,' Roiben wrapped his arms around Kaye and hugged her closer to him. **

'**I will always love you Kaye'**

**Kaye looked a bit surprised 'Always?' Kaye asked**

'**Always!' Roiben stated.**

**They lay there together as it started to get dark, watching the sun set and the stars twinkling in the sky. Kaye loved Roiben's voice so much; he had brought so much happiness to her life. She was, it had to be said, the luckiest girl in the world.**

_And that's the end of my one-shot =)_

_What did you think? Good? Bad?_

_If you actually thought it was good I was thinking of making it more than just a one-shot? If I can that is. What do ya'll think about that?_

_Please let me know?_

_Oh and if you have any idea's that I could add so I could make it more than a one-shot they would be appreciated._

_Brutal Love && Bloody Kisses_

_~Sammii xoxo_


End file.
